


Kure

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female maxie, M/M, Multi, Team Aqua (Pokemon), Team Magma (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Art trade with @ovenlex who wanted Female! Maxie/Archie with a daughter all their own~Gladly I said I would write it ❤️
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie & Matsubusa | Maxie, Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie, Homura | Tabitha/Ushio | Matt, Izumi | Shelly/Kagari | Courtney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Only the Admins of Team Magma knew of Maxie's true identity!

Or so they liked to believe when their Leader had formed the infamous Team Magma to overthrow Team Aqua in THEIR own task of trying to awaken the Primal beast by awakening their own first!

Both had their own ideals for such once brilliant ideas too!

Until they came to forwishen however.. And the near end of the world rattled the Teams to their cores.

With the day saved by a mere child, the Teams joined forces to better both land AND sea together and stop being so stupid and foolishly ignorant of what the world truly was-

Land and Sea!

Upon the Teams forming into one super group, a super power of sorts as the Grunts mused, friendships could be unhidden amongst all.

The Teams were just that, friends parted by different ideas.

And as fate would have it, so had the Admins the Leaders taken up as their second and thirds in command!

So when the Teams became one, renamed Sand and Maxie and Archie became co-Leaders, things seemed to become normal and even a set path once more in mind laid out before the now co-Admins, everyone in Sand just figured all would be as it had been before.

Just less Leaders arguing who's idea was better, Grunts and Admins sneaking out to see one another, and more togetherness!

-

The topic of Maxie's true identity came up for a reason when Courtney brought up a photo she'd captured of their Leader and Archie to Tabitha who sat in their room going over research one early morning.

Magma never seemed to sleep-Or at least Tabitha and Courtney anyway!

Before Tabitha could even protest to being disturbed, blushing as a snore from their bed rosed the robotic like girls attention a moment, another few photos were spread upon their desk and the others voice hushed but calculating, "Something's up with Leader Maxie!"

Tabitha groaned softly, their work hidden beneath the photos and thus HAD to address the lower Admins ponderings before going back to their own and said flat out, lidded orbs ever closed but blunt, stared at Courtney, "Ya, he's in love!"

"You're not looking, Admin Tabitha!" Their told and handed one in particular and told as they focus upon it, "I MEAN, soooomething is up with Leader Maxie!"

Maxie here was more exposed, 'exposed' as Tabitha, Maxie tried hiding who he was, feeling male got you places faster, he binded himself and tried every single trick he knew to make himself well, HIMSELF!

Here, he looked more like herself. Even her hair was relaxed.

Archie held her and they rested just outside the new remade base. His Kyogre styled beard still present seemed to be tickling her as in the picture, she was mid laugh, body slightly bent as she laughed, body turned to move his chin away.

Tabitha knew their Leader Maxie well.

They'd always been thin, an unhealthy thin due to working so damn hard. Since joining together, everyone had changed a bit, even Maxie, gaining a little bit on his bones!

Courtney saw the look in Tabitha's lidded orbs and nodded.

This wasn't weight gain from eating Courtney had found!

"So… What are you going to do about it?" Tabitha asked pretty calmly, handing the photo back to which the other blinked slowly and asked, "Can… Can Leaders… HAVE kids… Lead Admin Tabitha?"

"Why not?"

"Maxie has the whole of Team Sand behind him now! What better time TO try and have one?" Tabitha fiddled with a pen and shrugged before finishing, "I'm actually pretty happy for him-He deserves to be happy, don't you think?"

They pointed to the picture again and asked, Courtney calculating their words carefully as they spoke, "When did you last see our Leader THIS happy? I'll tell you Courtney, twice! Making Team Magma and being forgiven for what he'd done after nearly destroying the world!"

"I ask you again, don't you think he deserves to be happy, Courtney?" And silently they watched as she picked up the photos, looked at the Lead Admin calmly, then said almost out of nowhere, "Matt sucks at pretending to sleep!" Then walked off.

Tabitha behind her stared at Matt who threw his arms up and bellowed, "BRO?!"

-

'Shouldn't he be happy?' Was what echoed through Courtney's mind throughout the rest of what to her seemed like time itself!

She'd nearly blown the Earth to bits when Leader Maxie failed to get his plans up and running-She had done that not him…

He'd forgiven her after all she'd done and asked for forgiveness back when his own business had turned his dream into driving her to follow him blindly.

"Tabitha told me you'd be here-" Shelly's voice spoke softly as to not startle the other and with a small nod, the taller woman sat down where the computer nerd often hid when overloaded.

"Maxie's pregnant!" Was blurted and instead of shock, Courtney was met with a warm, "They ARE pretty good parents when they get their chances to."

"Your not.. Shocked? Surprised?"

"About Lord Boney Butt being a woman? Hell no, Lavender~ I could tell just like I knew Tabitabi was back when we worked together in Devon Corp!"

Courtney blinked eyes as large as Hoothoots at her partner and Shelly beamed sweetly, "Nevertheless, I think that's why Tabitabi found me. Seems you're not feeling it?"

"I should feel happy that he's happy-Or so Lead Admin Tabitha told me.. He HAS done so much for us but…"

Shelly held the other close and pat her hooded head sweetly, voice as lulling as a stream, "Ooh my sweet Luvdisc~ It's a happy ending. You think it's just an ending-" She pulled the other away enough to look her eye to eye and smiled lovingly, eyes of blue upon Courtney's red, "You've lost so much before that even THIS doesn't seem real still. I know it."

"I'm sorr-"

"There is no need to be sorry, I love you and will be right by your side every step you take! Thanks day you find out about YOUR happy ending to be true, the other endings should follow suit."

"W...hat if… That never… Happens…" Shelly hears and whispers into her lovers ear, rocking them as Courtney clutches her tightly, "It will, you'll see~"

Then silently she hummed a little song she found in her head, a song about the sea and about a shell and about a little Krabby. About how a storm separated the Krabby and the shell, and yet how despite everything the Krabby found the shell out of all the others in the sea~

Krabby's happily ever after~

-

As all this was happening, none the wiser, Archie and Maxie were indeed expectenting!

It happened by accident but in this accident it seemed to bring forth their new start on life.

THIS was a future they'd never have had if they'd succeed in awakening the Beasts and the child and not foiled them!

Their Grunts, their Admins, SAND wouldn't be a thing, all would be lost if they'd beaten the child and let their ideas run wild!

Nights held nightmares about the what ifs, but now, since the findings of Maxie's pregnancy, they became more so long drawn out sessions of conversation, of snuggles, of nothing's spoken and just being there, alive, in the moment~

That's where Maxie figured up a name!

She watched as the sun began to sink into the water. Fire being swallowed by the ocean. It was always so beautiful now to see~

The colors of oranges, purples, blues, reds, the day sinking with the sun into the unknown depths of the water~

And with Archie sleeping closest to the beach side of the base that meant the sunset lit him up, scars and all before her eyes. Eyes of sapphire blue, his, of ruby red~

"Something's gotten my Lava Nerds interest?" Archie asked with a sharkish smile, a large calloused hand tenderly brushing Maxie's orange hair aside as Maxie herself spoke up with, "I think I was just given a name for our child, Archie~"

"Oh?"

Maxie laughed as Archie burrowed under the blankets and settled down by her slightly raised stomach and asked, "So, what's our scamp ganna be called, Maxine?"

Her eyes grew soft and love filled as she looked at Archie and with a hand, touched her belly along with his and announced happily, "Kure~"

"Sunset~"

Maxie nodded gently and Archie reached up and held his partner close, kissing her face all over as he praised, "It's adorable and fitting! I love it!"

Maxie chuckled as the kisses brought back the tickling beard and returned her own kisses and held him back before whispering under his chin, "And I love you, Archer~"

"Mmmm Maxine~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another art trade with @ovenlex ❤️

In the months that followed Courtney's findings of her Leader Maxie's expectenting of a child, with the slow and careful help of not only her girlfriend Shelly, but from Matt and I even Tabitha, she found it within herself to finally meet her Leader face to face once again not long after the baby had been born.

Until then she'd stayed away-She didn't want to talk about anything just yet. Her worries over Maxie never FULLY forgiving her, her life never EVER being the same now since Sand was now a thing-Even though Team Sand had a purpose just as Magma and Aqua had!

She just… Couldn't, not yet-

So for her, Shelly, Matt, and Tabitha spoke.

They relaid messages about how she was, what she was doing, her latest ideas going around for the Team-And her joys for the newest addition to the Team, even though Maxie himself knew something in Tabitha's words about that wasn't quite right.

Better to wait and not push on the matter.

Courtney WOULD come around! She has her time, Maxie knew to wait. Until then, once having Kure, her identity was out to more than just the Admins and Archie and soon, it didn't even bother her.

She stood beside Archie who announced their daughter's birth a day after, proud, strong, next to Archie who held her close and beamed all too proudly as the Team called out their names, Kure's, and their congratulations!

No more would she hide!

Seemed nor would Tabitha be either~

As she noticed the meeting of Kure's announcement to the Team, Tabitha wasn't quite THEMSELVES anymore and now a more 'herself' again too.

Maxie chuckled as Archie whispered about betting on his bro and Tabs being pregnant themselves already and gave him a light swat before musing, "You know they are, you sea snail!" And walked back into their quarters to settle in for the rest of the day.

Still, no Courtney.

But still, Maxie did not fear. He even smiled and kissed his babies little hands before assuring her, "There's one last important member of our family Team you need to meet my little Sun~" Then held her in his arms and began to rock her to sleep after such a strange second day on Earth.

Courtney HAD been there at the announcement of Kure-She was just hidden.

She'd too seen the looks Tabitha and Matt shared after the meeting and knew all too well where that was going and found herself at last where Shelly had said she'd be.

At the roads to HER 'happy ending'.

She could leave-

Shelly'd follow, she said she would the day she found out her Leader was expecting.

But she couldn't JUST leave-

Not after what she'd done before-

Leader Maxie forgave her-But she never forgave herself-

Now everyone else was going on with their lives around her-Shelly wanted her to be a part of her own!

She could start anew-

She watched the door to the Leaders quarters close and made up her mind with a deep breath.

Shelly watching from just a short distance away smiling proudly, voice low as her girlfriend finally took those steps, "You can do this~ Get your happy ending Lavender~"

As if knowing she was coming, Maxie had Archie open the door no questions asked and smiled backwards to Courtney, voice tired but still as she'd remembered Leader Maxie's voice to always be, commanding just softer, "Welcome~"

"I've come to… Apologize fo...for All I've missed…"

"Hush now, come sit." Maxie spoke and nodded to a chair in which Archie might have pushed over beforehand.

"I've been informed of some life changing going on and I wish to commend you really!" He began as Courtney slowly inched into the seat before Maxie.

Resting in his lap slept Kure, THE Kure, shown to Team Sand! The daughter of her Leader Maxie-The daughter they might never had had if she'd-If she'd-

"It's time you finally forgave yourself, Courtney." Maxie spoke gently as his Admin shivered ahead of him.

"It's been a good few years since the incident and the strides you've made to show this world that you mean better have been far greater than anyone in the Teams combined could have ever foreseen!"

"R...really?"

"Indeed, Courtney. I lied before, I've vowed since to never do so again! And I promise you-" He smiled kindly at his Admin who felt the tears falling faster now as he spoke, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Can..I still… Be a… A part of Team Sand…?"

"You wanted to leave?" Archie asked up for the first time and Maxie blinked slowly.

"I figured..It was the o...only way everyone's happily ever after c...could happen!"

"Ours would be missing if you weren't here, Courtney!" Maxie said in earnest and Archie nodded, hands upon the others shoulders, his smiles kind.

Courtney brushed her tears aside with a small laugh, almost bursting into more until Maxie offered, handing over Kure who blinked around slowly, "Wish to meet your God Admin, Kure?"

"God Admin?" Archie laughed and for once, so did Courtney who offered, "How's about, Courtney, that sounds better, Auntie Courtney~"

"So much better!"

"Words in progress?" Maxie chuckled and watched as Courtney tucked Kure into her arms and gazed upon the child of her Leaders, one eye of Ruby the other of Sapphire and knew by the feeling deep inside, this was indeed, her happily ever after!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Tabitha IS pregnant by the end of this, Courtney FINALLY starts to forgive herself when she knows everyone loves her (told to her by the very Leader she blindly followed), and Maxie and Archie's Bab Kure has two different colored eyes, one ruby the other sapphire (throwback to the old games all I added to this character)
> 
> Kure belongs to @ovenlex

**Author's Note:**

> Kure Name Meaning. Japanese: though written with the character for 'give' or 'present', the original meaning may actually be 'sunset'.


End file.
